The Future
by WestonFollower
Summary: It's the greatest gift we have that we can bear pain without breaking, and it's born from the most human power: Hope (Focuses on the future mutants and how they lived) Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lifeless **

**Title: The Future**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Various**

**Setting: Dofp before Logan goes back in time.**

**Summary: It's the greatest gift we have that we can bear pain without breaking, and it's born from the most human power: Hope**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Notes: This is going to be a story about Iceman, Blink, Bishop, Shadowcat, Warpath, Colossus, Sunspot and Rogue (I'm adding her in even though Bryan didn't) and how they lived without the Professor, Magneto, Storm and Logan. It's not going to be completely like the movie I will be changing some things up and I hope I do good! Please read and review also follow and favorite! Thanks! Oh and Callisto did not die in X3.**

_They all ran through the woods faster and faster. Iceman slide on his ice slide making sure everyone was together, Sunspot flew through the air checking behind them to see how close the sentinels were. On the ground, Rogue had her black hood up and was running beside Blink, Warpath, and Colossus. Bishop was waiting for them back at their hideout._

"_Faster!" Bobby yelled. The sentinels were gaining and Blink threw her portal and Warpath jumped through and stabbed the sentinel making it go down while six more were behind. The sixth sentinel grabbed Warpath's arms, Blink made a portal it was too late, and the sentinel snapped Warpath's neck. The group on the ground lined up and prepared for an attack._

"_Bobby, Bobby!" Rogue screamed. A sentinel grabbed her and stabbed her through the heart._

"_NO!"_

Bobby sat up and looked around. They all were fine it was just a dream, just a dream he kept telling himself. There were seven mutants around him all sleeping on the ground, covered in dirt and freezing. They would've made a fire but the sentinels would pounce on them the moment they lit the match. The sun would be up soon and that would mean it would be time to move again.

Lifeless. That's how Bobby would describe them. Moving from place to place just to survive and wondering how did it get this bad? Jubilee, Warren, Beast were the names that ran through their minds and the reason why they still fought. Bobby got up and took off his vest and laid it on a shivering Rogue, he didn't need it, what he needed was for her to live. Callisto walked through the woods and Bobby approached her.

"Did you find her?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I found Kitty."

"Well where is she?" Callisto's head dropped.

"You're not going to like this."

**That's it! I don't know when exactly but I will be posting chapter 2! Chapter 2 is going to be longer so keep an eye out for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding Kitty**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **

**Notes: So I'm back with chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! I decided I'm going to make Bobby, Kitty, and Rogue a little more harsh and dark then they are in the movies. They have seen a lot of people die and the war is going to take a toll on them. So I hope you enjoy and read, review, favorite, and follow! I forgot to say this in chapter 1, this story is placed around 1 year before they meet back up with Logan and everyone.**

"She's at the dump." Bobby announced to the group after they all got up. The dump was where the mutants that were killed were buried, they found Warren there. They had dumps in every state and Kitty was in the New York dump.

"Shouldn't she be dead?" A shocked Rogue asked. "There's no way they missed a living mutant, maybe in the smaller states, but in New York it' impossible."

"I can feel her she's surrounded by lifeless mutants. She's either so close to death that they missed her or." Callisto got cut off by Colossus who was worried about his- his- _friend_.

"Or what!"

"She might have found some way to seem dead. I've told you what I know and I'm done here." Before anyone could reply she was gone with a flash.

"Ok, Blink and Colossus were going to get Kitty and bring her back." Everyone nodded except for Rogue who was biting her lip and fearing for her friends, this was never going to end. They all got ready and planned a new hiding place. Bobby was ready to go but Rogue pulled him over to the side and whispered quietly to him.

"Please be careful." She pleaded staring into his blue eyes.

"Always am." He flashed his smile like he did so many times but it didn't work, this time tears trickled down Rogue's face. Bobby grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." She said as they broke apart.

"I love you to." Bobby grabbed a black cloak and put the hood up. Blink and Colossus did the same and they were off. Rogue watched till they were out of her sight and they packed up the camp.

The group of mutants got to the house right outside of New York. The house was in the ground with only an old door and grass all over the roof. Rogue knocked and the door swung opened and revealed a green haired mutant. Rogue smiled at her and prayed that the woman would let them all in.

"Rogue?" The woman asked. "Is that you it's been… 16 years I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not, Polaris could we stay with you?" Polaris nodded and everyone walked in her small house that was hidden. Warpath sat on the roof and kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Inside everyone was looking around remembering what it was like having a real home. It wasn't nice it was what a place to survive not to live. Polaris gave everyone water and half a sandwich, which they ate gratefully, crowded together in the living room.

"You guys are the first mutants I have seen in 10 years, how many are left?" Polaris asked taking a sip of water.

"There's not a lot most are in the camps slowly dying, and the rest are here or hiding." Sunspot replied.

"What about Bobby?"

"He's with Colossus and Blink." Rogue sighed. "They're trying to get Kitty back."

"Well where's Kitty?" Rogue sat there while Polaris waited for an answer.

"The dump." Bishop answered when he realized Rogue wasn't going to. After that no one spoke the only sound was a clock.

"It's 11'o clock." Rogue said and she started laughing hysterically. "You know I haven't known the time in 3 years! How the hell would I? We've been on the run for 4 years! I've watched pretty much everyone die. My parents are dead, most of my friends. But hey at least I know the time now!" She laughed more and more as Polaris watched in shock, but Sunspot and Bishop were used to her outbreaks, they happened every month. Her laughing stopped and turned into tears and Sunspot pulled her into his arms.

"Rogue just breathe." He whispered in her ear. "Breathe Marie, deep breaths." Rogue sat up and wiped her tears and tried to calm down.

"Thank you." He just nodded, everyone had their outbreaks some were just worst than others, especially Bobby's and the only one that could pull him back is Rogue.

Polaris I'm-" But Polaris cut her off.

"Don't explain Rogue, I understand." Rogue nodded. The door opened and Warpath walked in with a smile on his face.

"They have Kitty." Everyone rushed outside where Colossus was caring and bruised and battered Kitty and she was sleeping. They all looked ok, not a scratch on them. Warpath stood up on the roof and his eyes widened.

"Six sentinels coming fast." Bobby iced up and grabbed Rogue's hand, his mind thinking about his dream. He went to speak but Polaris cut him off.

"Go! Now! I'll be ok." Bobby nodded and Blink made a portal. They jumped through and they didn't hear Polaris's scream. They ended up in an old church and they laid Kitty down on a pew.

"What's wrong with her?" Rogue asked.

"She's banged up but nothing bad." Bobby replied. "She injected herself with a drug that can make your pulse stop."

"Where the hell did she get that?" Bishop asked after he came back from checking over the church.

"Some mutant she was rooming with somehow got it, supposedly the girl can feel your future and said Kitty needed to be alive or we would never have a chance of living, then Kitty passed out and she's been out since." Colossus brushed some hair out of Kitty's bruised face and asked the question that has been bothering Bobby since he found her.

"Why her?"

"I don't know let's just hope she wakes up soon." Everyone nodded and glanced at the girl that was important to the survival of everything.

**That's it! I hope you like the outbreak and Rogue going crazy, I really want to do a Bobby outbreak so I'm excited for that. I was going to write about them finding Kitty at the dump but I re-wrote it like 100000 times and it wasn't working so I decided to write Polaris in! Next update might be Friday but no promises! Hope you enjoyed and yayyy Kitty is finally in the story! :) Thanks for reading and give me a review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Church**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Notes: Thank you for the reviews! Follow, review, and favorite please it would make me really happy! Please enjoy! **

**Slayer1002: No I am not planning on doing a love triangle, so I'm sorry if you wanted to see that! I just felt like Bryan spent the first two movies building the relationship of Bobby and Rogue and then in Last Stand that director just ruined it. Also I always liked Kitty with Colossus.**

Bobby looked around the church and grinned when he saw a house connected with it. It was just a bedroom and a small bathroom but it was enough. Bobby walked out and looked around the church. Kitty was sleeping with Colossus beside her; she woke up but was exhausted so they let her sleep. Sunspot was trying to sleep in one of the pews, and Bishop was sitting up by the door. Blink was talking to Warpath very closely and quietly. Then Rogue was walking around looking at old finger paintings from little kids that were probably dead now.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I found." Everyone looked his way. "I found a tub. We can clean ourselves up." Everyone's eyes lit up at the thought of being clean.

"I'm going to wait, till Kitty wakes up." Colossus said not looking away from her face.

"Bobby, you and Rogue can clean up today."Blink said after talking with Warpath, Bishop, and Sunspot.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah go ahead." Bobby then made a huge block of ice and Sunspot heated up the ice making the tub filled with warm water. Then Bobby went and got Rogue and they shared the tub with Rogue's back on Bobby's chest, eyes closed.

"Hmm this, this feels normal." Sighed Rogue. Bobby smiled this was what he wanted, a life with her.

"I wish it was."

"Don't do that! Stop making everything so negative!" She snapped. Then she felt the control slip, focus Rogue! She told herself and she felt control over her power. She reached her hand in the water and interlaced their fingers. "This, _this_ is normal, I'm finally normal. We can touch."

"I'm sorry, I'm always worried." He started running his fingers through her hair.

"Why wouldn't you be? Professor made you the leader and you have to take care of all of us. Since 2018 and they started wiping us out and we split up, you made the right the decisions."

"I just wish you could've got what you wanted, what you deserve." Rogue sat up and turned to face him, his face was in a frown.

"Bobby don't, I decided that this is all the family I need. I know we talked about getting married and having kids but, that doesn't happen during this." Rogue leaned in and kissed him.

"Marry me." He asked for the 5th time.

"No."

"Why not?" His eyes opened focusing on her face.

"Because when we get married I don't want it to be because of the time we have left together. I want it to be because of the future were going to have together." Rogue smiled.

"So were engaged?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. If that makes you happy." He smiled and kissed her.

"Mrs. Drake."

"Still D'Ancanto."

"Come on! Anna Marie Drake sounds better." Rogue didn't reply she got out and went to change back into her costume but Bobby stopped her.

"We still have some time." Rogue smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing in there." Sunspot said with sarcasm. The rest rolled their eyes. "I mean at least they get some, I'm so proud of my _little _iceboy." Blink laughed.

"Jealous Roberto?"

"Clarice don't call me that!" Blink winced at the use of her name, like it reminded her of her humanity.

"Ok _Sunspot_ calm down." Sunspot grinned at the proper use of his real name. "No I'm not jealous just makes me lonely." His mind went to Juliana.

"Were all lonely, but we could be dead." Warpath said with a shrug.

"So…" Sunspot looked over to Colossus who seemed to not be paying attention. "When do you think we're going to meet back with the Professor?"

"I don't know." The teleporter answered. "Soon I hope, Bobby is trying to clear his mind and focus on the Professor and he hopes the Professor will hear him."

"Let's hope it happens." Bishop said joining the conversation. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Bobby and Rogue walked out hand in hand smiling at each other. Sunspot started to clap very loudly once the couple got close.

"Great job guys!" Rogue smacked Sunspot while she blushed. Just then Kitty woke up with a scream and started to cry in Colossus's arms.

"Where am I?"

"Shhh Kitty it's ok, were in an old church away from everything."

"Peter? I'm safe?" He nodded and everyone slowly gathered around her while Peter asked all the questions.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just bruised from the guards pushing us around." The tears swelled in her eyes. Rogue interjected.

"Ok, the questions can wait! Me and Blink are going to get her cleaned up and get her out of these prison clothes and into the clothes I found in the bedroom." No one objected and the girls were gone. Bobby sighed; he didn't even know what he should be looking for! Was he supposed to ask her what her future is? No, he needed to focus on the fact that Kitty was back, the girl that he met when she was 14 is alive. He walked up to Peter.

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine just worried about Kitty." Bobby nodded and thought back to Illyana, Peter's little sister who didn't make it out the mansion. They all lost their families, Bobby came across the body of Ronnie who was trampled in a mob and he found his home in ashes when they were in Boston. It was easy to guess what happened to his parents. The pain was there, but it wasn't that bad because he hadn't seen them in 9 years.

Roberto or Sunspot didn't have anyone. His father died before all of this and then his girlfriend, Juliana died. He was the happiest out of all of them though, making jokes, making them forget about their situation. He just made everything better for them.

Clarice or also know as Blink lost her family in the first year. She had a little sister who survived but a sentinel got her, and well you know the rest. Her sister's death was really hard on Blink mostly because her sister was so young. But she has Warpath who's been keeping her company.

Warpath was a quite person. Bobby didn't know his really name till Clarice whispered James when she was trying to get the man's attention. No one knew if he had a family or was abandoned like most of them. He was set on killing the sentinels and doing everything in his power to let the mutant race live.

Then there was Bishop or Lucas if he lets you call him that. He grew up with his grandmother who died from old age, and he had a sister, Shard. She didn't make it long and Bishop was prepared for it, it didn't mean it didn't hurt. He kept to himself but when he spoke it was always about something important and he spoke with so much wisdom.

Finally there were the original X men, who fought for the people who didn't have anyone to fight for them. They've seen everything you can think of and felt everything you can think of. They weren't just fighting for the survival of the mutants; they were fighting for the survival of the humans also.

"How long we staying here?" Sunspot asked interrupting the Iceman's thoughts. Blink and Rogue walked out with Kitty, who was cleaned and in new clothes.

"I don't know." He answered. "I hope for awhile, if we stay in one place for too long they'll track us. We needed to leave America go somewhere quite." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Blink your from China, right? Well maybe if you focus enough you could send us." Blink just shook her head.

"Bobby I don't know where I would send us. I need the location to be in my head or it won't work." Bobby groaned in frustration.

"He's going crazy." Sunspot said with a laugh, Rogue glared at him and slapped him.

"Knock it off! He's been going through a lot of stress."She whispered. The solar powered man just rubbed his head. Blink focused on China and threw out a portal, it ended up being in the forest where they last were at and there it laid a dead Polaris. Blink quickly shut it, trying to get the image out of her mind. Peter flashed a confused Kitty a grin, she remembered the last time she saw that smile.

"_Kitty! Kitty wake up!" Someone yelled at her, it was Peter. He grabbed her in his arms and she looked around. Bodies, bodies everywhere she wanted to puke. Then Bobby put his iced hands on her bruises. Kitty looked up at Peter with tears of happiness and he just flashed her a grin._

Kitty closed her eyes and tried to get the image of the bodies out of her mind. She could hear the screams of all the people that died. Her hands covered her ears and she focused on the church.

"Kitty!" Rogue broke her out of her meltdown. "Why don't you go phase through some of the walls, it's probably been a while since you got the chance to." Kitty grinned and phased through the wall. She wanted to cry, she missed this so much. She sunk to the ground and after a while Rogue sat next to her.

"You know, you're not the only one that was captured." Rogue said to the crying girl.

"I'm not?" Kitty thought of the six months she was gone, how much did she miss?

"They got me. The scientists were using my mutation to make the sentinels better. For two months I was on a cold metal slab filled with drugs and hooked up with wires." Rogue then smiled. "Bobby got me back though, he did everything in his power to get me back and he saved me. Kitty you're going to be ok."

"You know its weird hearing my name, I'm used to 'Subject 44678' it's so strange." She cried some more and went to sleep. Rogue got up and laid Kitty in the old bed and wished her a goodnight, morning? Who knew? Super tired herself, she walked out and found the group of mutants talking.

"Bobby we need food!"

"I know that Blink! But the only food I can think of is in an old factory."

"Let's go!" Sunspot said.

"Ok, Colossus? Can you stay here with Kitty?" Colossus looked at Bobby and nodded. Everyone started to suit up and they left the church. The factory was old and luckily unlocked; the group went in and found mostly rotten food. But Blink found some canned food and stuffed it in her bag she brought. Bobby iced up having a bad feeling about being here.

"Let's g-" A sentinel came in through the ceiling interrupting Warpath. Iceman whirled around it on his iceslide shooting ice at it; the sentinel grabbed his arm and tore it off making the man made out of ice scream and fall off his iceslide. Sunspot, Warpath, and Bishop ran towards the sentinel while Rogue ran to Bobby who was still iced and holding his arm that was on the floor next to him.

"Oh my god." She wrapped his arm around her and she helped him up. Warpath sliced the head of the sentinel and Blink made a portal behind it while Bishop shot it, making the sentinel fall through the portal that was gone the moment the sentinel went through.

"Blink, portal now." Bobby groaned. The group was then back in the church, Rogue laid down a still iced Bobby who wasn't moving.

"Bobby, Bobby!" Rogue screamed.

**So don't hate me! I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can! I'm horrible at action scenes so I hope there ok. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows and everything else! Also I hope the dialogue is ok it's so hard writing 8 different people and making sure you know who is saying what. I really love the feedback you guys are giving me, I'm trying so hard to make this perfect for you so thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Change**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Notes: I hope you guys like it! Thank you for the follows and reviews! Follow, review and everything else!**

**Also anonymouswhatevs asked to see more of Blink so here you go! I couldn't do it in chapter 3 because it was already written by the time I read your review so I hope you like it!**

**MissS.D1998: Thank you so much for your review it made me very happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Bobby ignored Rogue's worrying and grabbed his arm. He focused very hard on attaching his arm to his shoulder with his ice. Once it felt attached he moved his arm and sighed with relief, the ice left his body and he was back to normal.

"Rogue shut up!" Rogue stopped mid sentence and looked at Bobby with a hurt face and storm off.

"Shit!"The Iceman ran after her.

"What just happened?" Blink asked Warpath and they sat in the pews together.

"I think Bobby is about to snap." Blink winced at the memory of when Bobby last snapped. "I think the closeness is getting to everyone. We all need our space and we can't have any privacy."

"Should I leave?"

"No, Blink I didn't mean you needed to leave."

"I know I was joking." Blink smiled at him with those big green eyes and before James could stop himself he leaned in.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing?" Sunspot asking making Warpath jump.

"See privacy!" Warpath waved a hand at Sunspot and Blink just laughed, ignoring what almost just happened.

* * *

"Rogue come on I'm sorry!" Bobby stood in front of Rogue preventing her from walking any farther outside.

"I don't care! I thought you lost your arm! You just ignored me."

"I was hurt and trying to put my arm back on!"

"Don't give me that shit! Now get out of my way." Bobby made no move to move so Rogue took off her glove and stuck her finger on his cheek. Bobby fell on his knees and Rogue walked off. It took Bobby three minutes to stand up and get his strength back, Rogue was sitting on the ground staring at a old school that was destroyed.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Bobby asked once he got close to her.

"You wouldn't get out of my way. Plus I didn't touch you that long."

"Will you please go back inside you could get-"

"Get killed? Who cares we're all dead anyway." Bobby sighed and knelt in front of her.

"Don't say that." Rogue went to stand up but Bobby pulled her into a long deep kiss. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you like that." Rogue pulled him close.

* * *

"How's Bobby?" Kitty asked Colossus from where she was sitting in the old bed.

"He's fine, probably trying to apologize to Rogue." Peter replied and he sat next to her on the bed. "How are you, did sleeping help at all?"

"I suck, sleeping just gives me nightmares so… it didn't help."

"I was really worried."

"Don't be, I'm tougher than I look."

"I wish everything was normal."

"How normal? Because last time I checked phasing through walls were pretty strange." Peter chuckled.

"Pretty normal but with a little strange on the side." He sighed and thought of the days when the students would go out and talk about the future. "I just missed the days when we would all be squished together in the mansion as a family." Kitty nodded and watched a tear fall down his cheek. She turned to face him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Kitty, why did you do that?"

"Because you need it, and I needed it." Colossus smiled at her.

Rogue woke up in the old warehouse they moved to. Bobby was sleeping beside her, his arm curled in his chest. He was almost as good as new, he still had problems with his arm, ice wouldn't come out of his hand as fast and it hurt but 3 months had passed since the incident so it was healing slowly. He was ok though he was still good old Bobby. Sniffling stopped Rogue's thought and she looked over to find Blink in the corner crying, she moved close to Blink.

"Oh Rogue I didn't hear you get up."

"Are you ok?"

"No." Blink's green eyes went to the floor. "I just really miss my old life, I was going to college I was studying to be a doctor, I was going to have a future and now that's never going to happen."

"No it won't not in this life."

"Were all going to die."

"I wish I could tell you that were not but it would be a lie. I'm prepared for death but I'm not prepared for losing Bobby."

"It's like a hole is punched right through your chest and nothing will fill it." Blink thought of her sister. "She was so young, she just turned 8 and then her life was gone. It's not fair; the people who deserve to live die."

"I always wanted a sibling but my parents were done after me, I was a good kid till I put my ex in a coma."

"That seems like a good reason to break up." Rogue started to giggle and soon Blink did to. "Oh I forgot what it was like to laugh, it feels good."

"Rogue." A sleepy Bobby called. "Come back to bed."

"I gotta go. You go to bed ok?"

"Ok." Blink lied down and went back to sleep.

"_Mommy." The terrified little boy said looking down at Bobby's dead body._

"_Bobby!" Rogue screamed and started to shake his cold body._

"_Mom I didn't mean to I just touched him." Rogue wrapped her arms around the unfamiliar boy and kissed his cheek._

"_It's going to be ok." The boy screamed._

Rogue sat up and ran to the closet trash can to throw up for 10th time this week. Warpath rubbed her back helping her get through it.

"Are you ok?" He asked after she stopped puking.

"Probably just some food poisoning." Warpath nodded the last thing they needed was for someone to be sick.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm really cold." Warpath kicked Bobby making him wake up. "Hey your girlfriend got sick again." Bobby sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Iceman asked tiredly.

"Your. Girlfriend. Is. Sick." Sunspot said very slowly to Bobby. Iceman walked over to Rogue but she immediately flinched away.

"Please Bobby just don't touch me." A look of hurt went across his face. "I'm really cold, I mean this the nicest way possible, you're too cold for me." Bobby slowly nodded and just handed her his vest which she gratefully took. Rogue sat down and tried to warm up while Bobby sat across from her.

"Rogue, I think I know what's wrong with you." Blink said.

* * *

"Professor?" Wolverine came into the room where the Professor and Magneto were sitting. "Have you found them?"

"No, I can't find them its good so that means they're hiding themselves well."

"Or their dead." Magneto interrupted the Professor.

"Have faith Erick we have to find them or we will never win. I trust Bobby is searching for us as much as we are for them. Also I would feel if any of them died our minds are connected but not so connected that I can contact them."

"Yes I have so much faith in the child. Maybe one of them should die and then we could finally get a location on them." Erik said sarcastically. Storm spoke up from where she was sitting in the corner ignoring Erik's last comment.

"You should have faith. You have no idea what these children are capable of, they are warriors and they will not go down without a fight." Logan nodded and his mind went to the girl with a white streak that changed his outlook on life.

"Storm is right you haven't trained them or watched them grow up." Magneto just sighed and hoped Xavier would find them soon.

"I just hope they have Kitty with them." Logan nodded in agreement with Storm; none of this was going to be possible without the phasing girl.

* * *

"Blink are you crazy?" Rogue asked as Bobby and her stared at the insane teleporter.

"Rogue it's a possibility." Tears started to swell in Rogue's eye.

"No Blink it can't happen, I don't want it to happen." Rogue grabbed Bobby's hand. Everyone around them was silent and praying what Blink said wouldn't be true. If it was that would be a whole new problem for the group of mutants. Blink knew she was right all the signs were there and it terrified Rogue.

"Blink are you sure?"Bobby spoke for the first time since the teleporter told Rogue what she thought was wrong with her. Bobby prayed that it wasn't true and if it was Rogue would be devastated.

"Bobby I'm as sure as I can be. Her dreams, throwing up all the time and she hasn't had her period in three months plus she's cold all the time, maybe a added mutation from you?" Rogue buried her head in Bobby's arm.

"I'm pregnant." Rogue whispered.

**So I did not plan on making this happen but the moment I thought of making Rogue pregnant I couldn't stop thinking of this idea. I hope you liked it! Please review it always makes me happy reading your comments and suggestions! I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Decisions **

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: I hope you guys like it. So fanfiction decided to mess up and not show me any of the guest reviews till now so thank you for all the reviews you guys are amazing. Please review, follow, favorite and of course enjoy!**

Rogue stood up and ran out of the big room in the warehouse and down the hall. Bobby ran after her and stopped when he saw Rogue sitting down in the hall with her back against the wall. She looked so tiny in that moment, it killed Bobby they should've been more careful! Bobby sat down next to Rogue and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What are we going to do Bobby?"

"I don't know."

"We can't raise a child here in this environment." Tears slipped down her face.

"Do you want to get rid of it?" Bobby hated the idea the moment it popped in his head.

"Yes because I don't want a kid to grow up in an environment like this." She paused and thought for a moment. "But also no because I have a living tiny human being inside of me and even though I haven't felt it, I have an undying amount of love for it."

"I love you, this is your decision."

"How is this my decision? It's your baby to don't put all of this on me!"

"What the hell do you want me to say Rogue? I want the baby but I don't want to be selfish and make them live this kind of life!" Bobby looked down at her uniform and placed a hand on her hard cold stomach where he swore he saw a bump. "This is what I want. It's terrible I know but I can't lose this feeling I have for the baby." Rogue wrapped her arms around Bobby and held him close.

"We're keeping this baby." She whispered in his ear and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

"They're keeping it." Warpath said while the group of mutants sat waiting for the couple to decide what they wanted to do.

"What are they thinking?" Kitty asked shaking her head; she would get rid of it the moment the test turned positive.

"Maybe the baby will represent the future." Blink suggested. "This is their life not ours we should just accept it."

"It going to get us killed." Bishop said harshly. "We don't need another mutant in our group. We can't raise a baby."

"You're not going to have to." Bobby interrupted Bishop. "It's our child and if you guys think it's going to affect the group you can leave." No one moved or spoke, Sunspot felt the tension between everyone.

"So Iceman you knocked up the kiss of death." Rogue glared at Sunspot and Bobby chuckled.

The day went on and everyone searched the warehouse for anything they could get their hands on. Rogue threw up some more and it reminded everyone of her situation.

* * *

"Tell us how many there are." The robotic voiced filled the dark room.

"No." Callisto answered from where she was chained on the wall. They shocked her making Callisto cry out.

"There are 12 living x men."

"Where are they?" The robot voice screeched.

"I don't know! I can feel them I can't tell you where they are." Callisto lied.

"Then you are no longer needed." Before Callisto could reply a knife went straight through her chest. Scientists walked in the room and took her body to the lab.

* * *

Warpath sat by Blink and she was throwing out her portal and groaning when it wasn't the place she needed it to be, he was telling her locations and she was throwing out her portals.

"Ugh come on focus!" Blink said to herself trying to think of Ohio the place Warpath told her.

"Blink just breath." Warpath placed a hand on her shoulder. "Clear your mind and focus on the place."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know the area! I have no idea where I'm going!""

"You'll get it I know you will."

"Or she won't and we will have to walk there." Bishop spoke up from where he was laying down.

"Well were in Canada so maybe you could dig to where the hell you want to be." Blink snapped at Bishop.

"Maybe I will."

"Smartass." Blink murmured.

"Try… um"

"I'm done; I mean can we please take a break?" Blink asked interrupting Warpath and lying down on the floor. He nodded and watched her take out her braid and watching the loose waves go down her back.

Everyone laid down and got ready for bed expect for Warpath, who stays up to listen for any trouble. Bobby walked around grabbing any blankets anyone wasn't using and gave them to Rogue. Her temperature was dropping from the baby, it had its father's mutation it seemed.

"Bobby are you sure you don't want your vest?" She asked once he laid down next to her.

"Rogue I'm fine, I don't get cold remember?" She nodded and Bobby placed a hand on her tiny bump. Rogue placed her hand on Bobby's and smiled at him.

"I got you something." Rogue raised her eyebrows. Bobby grabbed her hand and pushed his fingers in her hand. He moved his hand away and Rogue looked at the ice rose. Rogue burst out in tears and Bobby wrapped his arm around her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing its happy tears and memories. You were the first person to talk to me that day." He smiled and she set the rose on the ground beside them.

"It won't melt so you don't have to worry." Rogue nodded and pulled him into a kiss before going to bed.

Rogue woke up with water coming up her throat. She ran to the trash can and threw up water in the bin. Bobby rubbed her back staring in horror as she spit out water.

"That's new." She said once she was done and wiped her mouth. "Our kid defiantly has your mutation."

"I'm ice though."

"Maybe it's melting in my body?" She suggested. "It's better than normal puke and it doesn't leave an after taste."

"It's still weird, we'll find out what our kid's mutation is once it's born."

"I swear to god if our kid doesn't have your blue eyes I'll be pissed."

"Well she better have your white streak." Rogue laughed and twisted the white hair around her finger. "Also your laugh."

"She? You think were having a girl?"

"Well… I want an exact copy of you."

"Well I want a boy." Rogue wanted a mini Bobby.

"In 6 months we'll find out who's right." Rogue nodded and ignored the stares from the other mutants that thought this whole thing was insane.

**I know, I know it's short. I didn't have a lot of time on my hands and I had to cut out a huge part of this chapter because I decided it was too soon and I'm going to add it to a different chapter! So thanks for reading and please review because I love your reviews and it makes me feel really special that someone is reading and liking the stuff I write! Also follow me on twitter if you would like my account is WestonFollower! I'll update as soon as I can and when I have wifi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Happiness… For A Little While**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: This might be my favorite chapter so far! I hope you like it as much as I do! Please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing!**

Rogue pulled down on her grey suit, it just didn't fit the same way it did four months ago. _That's because your pregnant_ her mind told her. Rogue sighed as Blink braided her hair and Kitty applied some old makeup they found.

"Why are you guys even dolling me up? It's not that important." Blink gasped in horror and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Rogue it's your wedding day you have to look pretty." Blink said shocked that Rogue said that. "Little girls dream about this day their whole life."

"I didn't" Kitty cut in and Rogue nodded her head in agreement. "Plus I don't think they dreamed about having in an old church in Montréal that their friend teleported them to because if they stay in one place to long they'll die!" Blink smiled at her achievement, she could teleport them almost anywhere now.

"Hush Kitty your time will come and you'll realize I was right." Kitty felt like puking at the thought of getting married. "Ok are you sure you want to wear your uniform?"

"Yes, we both agreed not to make a huge fuss about it but you insisted to do my hair!" Rogue glared at Blink.

"It's time!" Kitty and Blink walked off to go sit in the pews with Sunspot, Warpath, and Colossus. Bishop was officiating the wedding, he did it for his sister before she passed away.

Rogue walked down the aisle while Kitty played the piano, Bobby had a huge grin on his face and grabbed her hand when she got close enough.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

"You look pretty good yourself." She winked at him making his grin bigger, if that was possible. Bishop started the ceremony.

"We gather here today, in the presence of family and friends to join Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together in love of this woman and this man. We remember that marriage is a time when growing love is made public, when two people share mutual promises. We join in our support of them as they offer themselves to each other. We celebrate their joy, their love and their expectations."

"May you always need one another, not so much to fill the emptiness as to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. Look for things to praise, often say 'I love you' and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it in one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"Robert Drake and Marie D'Ancanto, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy, with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love."

"Do you, Robert Drake take Marie D'Ancanto to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bobby replied smiling at his beautiful fiancé.

"Do you, Marie D'Ancanto take Robert Drake to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

A tear slid down Rogue's face. "I do."

"Now that you have declared you intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another." Bobby smiled at Rogue and grabbed her hands.

"Rogue, it hasn't always been easy between us. We've had our fights and we've shared our tears but I fall more in love with you every time you get annoyed at me. Now we have this baby that we've made and I can't wait to meet her. You are everything that I am, I need you more than ice! I can't describe the way I feel about you and I'm so happy that your mine." Rogue smiled and tears slipped down her face.

"Bobby, you're the one thing I need in life after I ran away. You were there for me during everything, you never pressured me into anything. You loved me gloves and all, you made me feel special. We've survived sentinels, and anything the world throws at us. I love you so much."Bishop smiled at the couple and continued.

"May we please have the rings?" Kitty walked over from where she was sitting by piano and hand the couple the rings. Rogue slid the sliver ring on Bobby's finger and he slid the smaller sliver ring on her finger, they found them in the rubble and knew that those were the rings they wanted.

"Rogue and Bobby would like to take a moment to remember the friends we've lost. Kurt, Jubilee, Hank, Scott, Polaris, John, and Jean. They'll forever be in our hearts.

"In as much as you Robert and you Marie have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested me as a Officiant and the laws of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bobby pulled Rogue close and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone in the church cheered after they broke apart, they all rushed towards the couple congratulating them. Rogue gave Kitty and Blink a big hug, while Peter shook hands with Bobby.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a reception?" Bobby asked Rogue once she was back in his arms.

"Yeah I'm positive let's just hang out here."

"Ok." He kissed her deeply and broke apart when Sunspot started making crude jokes.

"You guys have to at least dance! Come on please?" Blink pleaded looking at the couple.

"Fine!" Rogue finally gave in and Kitty started playing a beautiful melody on the piano. Bobby pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Marie Drake, or Rogue Drake, or Mrs. Drake"

"Ok Bobby you can stop saying my name."

"I'm sorry I just can't believe your all mine."

"I'm yours forever." He pulled her into another kiss. Sunspot interrupted them and pulled Rogue away from Bobby to dance.

"So what are you guys doing for the honeymoon?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows making Rogue laugh.

"Were going to visit a mutant camp and spend the night at the dump."

"Oh sounds fun, can I come?"

"You're insane." She looked over and saw Bobby talking with Bishop. Warpath stood up and grabbed Blink twirling her around.

"I think this is the most fun we've had in the past 4 years." Blink said as Warpath smiled at her.

"I want to try something." He finally said, before Blink could respond his lips were on hers.

"Well that was nice." Warpath nodded and they danced some more smiles wide on their faces. Rogue found her way back to Bobby's arms and swore she would never leave them. Kitty switched with Bishop at the piano. Peter grabbed her and twirled her tiny frame around the church.

"So what did you think of the wedding?" Peter asked her.

"It was perfect, for them."

"So you would never see yourself up there?"

"No, in a different reality maybe but here, now I wouldn't be able to."

"Seems reasonable enough, how's the phasing?" Kitty winced at the idea.

"It's better I can't phase as good as I use to, but the way the collar effected me it's wearing off." Peter smiled, this was good she needed her strength back.

"I just hope we find the Professor so we can figure out what were supposed to do." Kitty nodded and gave Peter a kiss before switching with Bishop. Warpath heard it, the marching of boots before he could say anything the doors flew open where there were the MRD, they were Trask soldiers all dressed in black armor with a mask and some kind of gun.

"Halt, 9 mutants detected." A robotic voice said. Rogue looked down at her baby bump, the mutant trackers could sense her baby.

**I know I'm so mean to you guys! So did you like it?! That can't even have a wedding without getting interrupted. I used the MRD because I think it would be nice to see more of them in the movie and if you haven't seen the concept art for them I suggest you should! Also for Rogue and Bobby's first dance the song I chose was Hope (Xavier's Theme) from the X men soundtrack so go listen to it, if you haven't!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sentinels**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: Just a heads up I'm writing the sentinels less developed than they are in the movie because they haven't learned the X-men's skills yet, if that makes sense? And yayyyy 2 chapter today! Hope you like and please review!**

Before anyone could react Bobby iced up and stuck his hands out. A giant ice wall was made in between the Trask soldiers and the group of mutants. Sunspot solar powered Bishop's gun and made the solar power energy to cover his skin. Warpath grabbed his knife while Colossus covered his skin with his protection. Blink threw out her portal and the X-men disappeared.

A sentinel drilled through the ice wall and looked around the room, MRD following behind. They looked around the room, the only thing left was a melting ice rose. Trask soldiers searched the church for anything but found nothing.

"Clear, 9 mutants escaped."

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Bobby followed on his ice slide and Sunspot flew but kept his body black so no one could see him. Bobby kept his eyes focused on Rogue, she was obviously having trouble running with the extra weight. Rogue felt his eyes on her back but kept pushing herself, she was fine she trained for this! Warpath could hear the wind hitting the sentinels that were falling from the sky.

"Blink!" He shouted. Blink nodded and threw out a portal and stopped when a sentinel jumped in front of her. They were everywhere, seven sentinels ready to kill. The group of mutants got in a circle, shoulders touching so they could see everything.

Iceman slid around freezing the sentinels in any soft spot he could find. Warpath nodded at Rogue and she took some of his powers. A sentinel went towards Rogue and she punched it in the chest making it fly back, Rogue climbed on top ripping its head off. Blink kicked a sentinel through a portal with the help of Warpath while Bishop pushed his gun on the sentinel shooting it and melting its chest melt.

Sunspot hit the sentinel with his solar power making the armor melt and the rest of its body. Colossus punched the sentinel making it go down, a second sentinel came up behind him but Bobby froze it. Blink threw out her portal and everyone ran through it cutting off the sentinel running towards her.

"Where the hell are we?" Bobby asked looking around the big room with cement walls and floors.

"An old bomb shelter." Blink replied. Bobby smiled and turned to look at his new bride. The smile was replaced with tears when he saw her clutching her stomach as blood gushed out all over Rogue's grey suit and on the floor. Everyone ran to her and they set her on the floor.

"NO!" Bobby screamed.

**I'm horrible! Ugh I hate doing this to you but I needed to! This was short I know but the next chapter won't be! Review so I have a good reason to update! Tell me what you thought and stay tuned to find out if Rogue lives and what about the baby…!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rogue**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: I hope you like it, I think the story is coming to its end I think I'm shooting towards 10 chapters or maybe 11. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm such a bitch for not updating, I' so sorry I didn't have any wifi! Enjoy!**

Everything was blurry, Rogue could feel the pressure of Bobby's hand on her stomach. The baby was dead, Rogue knew it the second the sentinel stabbed her before they went through the portal. Rogue was ok with dying she prepared herself for it, but she wasn't prepared for the pain of her baby's death.

With all her might she forced her eyes opened. She saw Bobby, he was a mess throwing towels on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She was getting tired and she grabbed Bobby's hand staring in his eyes.

"Bobby I lost the baby its dead!" Bobby ignored the punch in his heart and focused on keeping his wife awake.

"Hey it's ok Rogue we can try again."

"We won't be able to, I'll be gone." Tears slipped down Bobby's face.

"Hey, no don't say that you'll be ok."

"Listen to me you can't disappear, you have to be their leader." Rogue looked over at the group of mutants that were searching for anything to stop the bleeding. "Bobby you're the reason we have lived for so long, I will always be with you. This is not your fault ok? Don't blame yourself this isn't anyone's fault. I love you so much." Bobby kissed her and started to shake his head.

"No don't say that, you're not going anywhere. Rogue! I love you, you have to stay with me!" Rogue's grip on his hand loosened and her eyes closed, she looked like she was sleeping. Bobby stood up and stared at his bloody hands.

"NO!" He screamed, everyone around him stopped and knew Rogue was gone. Kitty cried in Peter's arms and Blink sat on the floor with her hands over her face. Bobby kicked a table and it hit the floor with a loud bang. Bobby then started to cry and ramble.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening, this didn't happen. If we were just faster or didn't have as many people with us this wouldn't have happened. Warpath it was your job you should've heard them sooner!" Warpath said nothing, Bobby was going crazy and everyone needed to stay calm. "I should've carried her so she was away from everything. She wasn't trained enough, why wasn't she trained enough? She's gone and the baby is gone I'm all alone, all alone."

* * *

"Rogue is dead." The Professor said. Wolverine gasped and held in his tears for the girl. "I made a connection though I can see all of them, Bobby is unraveling. I don't have enough power to get in their minds though."

"Well how are we going to communicate?" Magneto asked.

"I could try to speak to them through their dreams, but for now we let them grieve." Storm nodded as tears slipped down her face for her student.

* * *

The girls cleaned up Rogue's body and washed away all the evidence of blood. Bobby made an ice casket for her and they laid her body in it. He sat beside it and stared at it for 5 days till finally it began to smell. Kitty walked up to him cautiously.

"Bobby? We need to bury her."

"I don't want to."

"You have to, she'll always be with you." Tears slipped down his face and he nodded.

"Ok do it." Kitty handed him Rogue's wedding ring.

"I thought you would want it." He grabbed it from her and stuck it in his pocket and stood up.

"Sunspot, torch the place." Sunspot looked at Iceman with shock. "Now." Sunspot nodded and set the place ablaze while the mutants jumped through Blink's portal. Kitty looked at Bobby with concern but he wasn't there anymore he was truly Iceman, frozen from within.

5 weeks had passed since Rogue's death, no one talked that much anymore. Sunspot didn't joke, Bobby didn't smile. All they did was survive by not dying, they weren't living.

"Guys I have an idea." Everyone looked at Kitty. "There might be a way to prevent us from getting killed by the sentinels."

Everyone listened closely to Kitty as she explained the idea that the Professor gave her in her dream one night. She also gave the Professor a location to meet up to talk about the plan the Professor and Magneto came up with.

* * *

"I talked to Kitty and she gave us a location, I didn't give her the full plan because I want to explain it in person." The Professor said after he lost Kitty when she woke up. "I told her about sending someone back but I couldn't get any farther because she woke up."

"That's good, now if they get attack Kitty could send someone back and save them all." Storm said with hope.

"Yes, now we have to move quickly their going to be expecting us soon, so be ready."

* * *

Bobby nodded while she explained her sending someone back five days prior from when they get attacked. It would work, he knew it would Kitty was powerful enough. He didn't know what the Professor wanted though but Bobby was excited to see him. This distracted him from thinking of Rogue.

For two weeks they practiced Kitty sending someone back, she was a natural at it. They were back in Montréal at a different bomb shelter. They were getting supplies and seeing the Professor tomorrow. Warpath heard the sentinels flying through the air.

"They're here!" He said turning to Blink. She threw out her portal and he jumped through with her. They portaled downstairs where most of the group was.

"Time's up." Blink said turning to her right.

"Sunspot" Bishop said reaching his hand out to Roberto. Sunspot's solar power charged Bishop giving his gun power.

"Let's go!" Kitty said and she began to run with Bishop, holding on to him so they could phase through the obstacles. A sentinel began to drill its way through to get to the group of mutants. Colossus metaled up, Warpath twirled his knife, Sunspot lit up, and the sentinel crawled its way through.

It landed in front of Sunspot, the mutants could tell the sentinels were more advance than ever before.

"Ahhh." Sunspot hit the sentinel with all the solar power he had. Blink portaled through a new room where Bobby was. He gave her a small nod and she threw her portal out, he ran and jumped through on his ice slide.

"Eh." He said as he slid and saw a sentinel chasing Kitty and Bishop. He iced up and spun around the sentinel freezing it. Kitty and Bishop ran with all their might, a sentinel jumped right in front of them.

**So do all my readers hate me? I'm sorry but it was plan all along to kill Rogue, I'm a horrible human being. Hey were finally in the movie now! Listen I have only watched the movie once so some of the dialogue is going to be off and I'm not going to add all the scenes in! Review and tell me what you thought! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: I really wished the movie was out on Blu-ray! Once again I'm sorry if the scene isn't right or the dialogue is off. Just because we're finally following the movie doesn't mean I'm not going to add my little twists :) Thanks for the reviews and please read and review!**

Bobby watched from inside the old Chinese monastery, the x-jet landed. The door opened and Storm, Magneto, Logan and the Professor walked out. Bobby walked out and rushed to give Storm a hug, she was like a second mother to him.

"Bobby." She said and hugged him tightly, they broke apart.

"Hey kid." Logan nodded at him, knowing the pain Bobby was going through.

"Hi Logan." Bobby replied.

"Professor you made it!" Kitty said as she walked out with Sunspot and Colossus following closely behind, Bobby went to stand beside her.

They went inside and Xavier explained the plan. They wanted to change the past so they could prevent the future. It was crazy but it might work. Logan spoke up and said he would take the trip because he would survive it. Peter gave Kitty a long kiss before going outside with most of the mutants guarding their hope for the future. Bobby, Kitty, Magneto, and Xavier watched as Logan lied down on the cement slab in the middle of the room.

"Basically, your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. Whatever you do won't change anything, not until you wake up. And then everything will be different, and you'll be the only one who knew what happened before." Kitty explained.

"Right, simple." Logan closed his eyes and Kitty put her hands on his head sending him back. His painful screams filled the room and then silence. Bobby sat beside Kitty watching her powers.

* * *

Logan started to thrash around before Bobby could warn Kitty, Logan's claws slashed her side. Blood fell out and Bobby thought of Rogue, _focus_! He got a bowl and a cloth and started pushing the cloth on her side to stop the bleeding.

After an hour of cleaning up her blood Bobby could tell that she was losing too much. Her eyes flickered she was getting tired but she kept her hands on Logan's head. Her blood dripped in the bowl, Bobby moved the new cloth that was soaked in blood and looked at the cut. Bobby patted her shoulder and walked over to Xavier and Magneto.

"She's lost to much blood. She can't keep going like this." He said with desperation, he didn't need to see another person bleed out because of him.

"We have no choice Bobby." Magneto replied his eyes glancing over at the girl.

"Can't we wake him up?"

"No, I'm afraid if we wake him up now it will be setting our future an even darker path." Xavier replied. Bobby sighed and walked over to Kitty with a new cloth as it began soaking up the blood.

"Kitty? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Keep your eyes open ok?"

"I know, don't worry. This will work your going to get Rogue back." The name sent a stab to his heart.

"Please don't say _her_ name." Kitty nodded and hissed when he applied some more water to her side.

* * *

It was over the sentinels were here, no more hiding. Xavier gasped in his chair, Storm she was gone he could feel the wind hit her body as she fell off the mountain.

"Ororo is gone." Was all he said and Bobby held in tears. They could hear the screams of Bishop outside.

"Lucas."

"James."

"Roberto." Kitty prepared herself.

"Peter." Tears spilled over the girls eyes. A portal pop through and Magneto landed on the ground stabbed. Bobby stared in horror and shock, the man they fought for so long was wounded and Bobby felt sorry for him. Then the screams of Blink filled the air, Bobby knew what he had to do. He stood up and nodded at Xavier and patted Kitty's shoulder and ran to the door.

He iced up and created the biggest ice wall ever. They were coming and he knew the wall wasn't going to stop them. The sentinels started to heat up the metal outside along with the ice. Bobby kept shooting out ice but they were melting it too fast. A sentinel got in and Bobby punched it in the face while a sentinel grabbed his arm. He kicked that one off and then three sentinels shot fire into his back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" He screamed, and then everything flashed before him.

_She's different, that's what Bobby thought when the new girl sat across from him. She was beautiful to, why does she wear those gloves? Bobby tries to get her attention but John puts his hand behind his back and with the flick of his lighter he makes a fireball. Bobby sticks his hand out sending a stream of ice to the ball making it freeze and drop._

"_John." Storm scolds the boy._

"_Sorry." He says. _

"_I'm Bobby, what's your name?" He whispered._

"_Rogue." Bobby makes an ice rose on her desk._

"_Welcome to mutant high." _

* * *

_They're at the food court for one of the field trips. Rogue smiles at Bobby, they've been dating for a couple of months. Two guys walk over to where John is flicking his lighter. Bobby's smile disappears._

"_Hey man can I have a light?" One of the boys with curly hair asks. John shakes his head no._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I said so." Bobby smirked at John, he was such an ass._

"_My brother asked you a simple questioned." The other boy said._

"_Why are you being such a dick?" The curly hair brother asked._

"_Because I can." John smirked._

"_Can I have a light?" Curly haired boy repeated himself._

_John stared at the flame for a little bit and then flicked it shut. "Sorry, can't help you out pal."_

"_John knock it off." Rogue said getting tired of him, Bobby was to._

"_Why don't you stop showing off?" Iceman asked the flame manipulator. _

"_For her?" John's eyes went to Rogue. "I can't help it if your girl's getting excited."_

"_I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby resorted._

"_I'm trying to have a good time, alright?" John sneered and Bobby rolled his eyes._

"_I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby was getting annoyed. Curly hair grabbed the lighter and lit his cigarette._

"_Hey." John frowned, standing up. He was stopped by curly's brother. "That's real cute, man."_

_The boy challenged John. "What are you going to do? Suddenly you're not so tough." He blew the smoke in John's face, John winked catching the boy's arm on fire. Bobby stood up and shot ice at the boy making the fire go out. Then everyone stopped moving and breathing._

"_Bobby what did you do?" Rogue asked._

"_I didn't do this." He replied waving his hand in a frozen woman's face._

* * *

_Bobby and Rogue sit on the couch after studying. He has her gloved hand in his and they're playing thumb war. Rogue smiles and laughs at Bobby._

"_You're dead. You're so dead." They stop and Bobby leans in to kiss her._

"_I don't want to hurt you." Rogue says concerned for her boyfriend._

"_I'm not afraid." Rogue then goes and jumps off the couch to go to Logan._

* * *

_They were at his parents' house. He didn't even know why he even gave Logan the idea to stay here. Bobby found Rogue some clothes, she was in his bedroom. _

"_I found some of my mom's old clothes. I think they were from before I was born." He handed her the clothes._

"_Groovy" She replied, Bobby turned around giving her some privacy. She grabbed his shoulder turning him around._

"_These are my grandmother's." Bobby handed her the white gloves._

"_Thanks." She slipped them on. Bobby couldn't wait anymore he needed to kiss her._

"_You won't hurt me." He bent down and captured her lips, they broke apart and Rogue blew out cold air._

"_Wow." She smiled. They kissed again but deeper than before. Bobby felt drained and gently pushed her off._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok." Bobby said getting his strength back._

* * *

_The pain in his head from Cerebro was unbearable. Bobby squeezed Rogue's hand with all his might never wanting to let go. Rogue stared at him in pain and held his hand with the same amount of force. Then it stopped. Bobby stood up and wrapped Rogue in a hug, promising to never let go._

* * *

"_Are you ok?" Bobby asks Rogue as she walks to her bedroom after the Danger Room session._

"_I'm fine." She keeps walking, Bobby grabs her arm making her face him._

"_You seem like you're avoiding me. Something's wrong."_

"_I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him. Other than that I'm wonderful." Bobby crossed his arms._

"_Hey. I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"_

"_You're a guy, Bobby. Your mind's only on one thing." She walked off. Bobby just turned the other way and walk back to the Danger Room to calm down. She always had days when she couldn't handle the lack of touch, so Bobby just needed to give her space._

* * *

_Bobby walked to his room and stopped when he saw a beautiful girl with a white streak. He was mad at her for leaving them, but it was her life._

"_You're back." He said when he walked in the room._

"_I'm sorry. I had to." Bobby looked down and saw her ungloved hands, he prayed she didn't do this because of him._

"_This isn't what I wanted."_

"_I know. It's what I want." Her hand touched his, she was surprised she never knew how cold his hands actually were. Bobby pulled her in a hug. Rogue got out of the hug and captured Bobby's lips with her own._

* * *

_Bobby walked through the eerie blue halls. The kids were gone, the walls were destroyed. Colossus and Warpath followed behind looking for any sentinels. Up ahead was Cerebro the door was gone and there were wires hanging everywhere. They walked in Cerebro and stopped, Rogue there she was, two months she was gone. Scientist surrounded her checking the wires and stopped when their feet were frozen to the ground. Bobby ran to Rogue unhooking all the wires._

"_Bobby? Am I dreaming?"_

"_The nightmare is over Rogue."_

* * *

_They were at the church, Rogue smiling up at Bobby._

"_In as much as you Robert and you Marie have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by virtue of the authority vested me as a Officiant and the laws of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Bobby pulled Rogue close and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around his neck._

Then everything went black. No more **pain.**

**Did you like it? Every scene in italicize was from X1,X2, and X3. I made up the Cerebro scene and the marriage scene is from chapter 6! Next chapter I post will be the last one! Eeek! I'm happy and also sad. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Happy Ending**

**Author: WestonFollower**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Notes: This is it guys the last chapter! I hope you loved this story as much as I did!**

"Roberto trae tu culo perezoso del sofà y ayudar." Juliana said to her boyfriend that was lying on the floor while she cleaned the room.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up!" Roberto pulled her into a long kiss. She pushed him back and picked up a cardboard box.

"The moving truck will be here in five minutes!"

"Yeah and we just packed the last box." He said after taping it up. Juliana smiled and stared down at her new wedding ring.

"No more accidents?" Sunspot nodded with a smile on his face. He kissed her lips and the moving truck parked in the driveway. Roberto grabbed Juliana's hand and they walked outside to the truck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clarice smiled as she felt hands braid her hair. She turned to face her little sister, Amara. James was sitting closely his eyes looking out the window to the busy streets of California. They were in paradise, and taking a break from the x men.

"When do you have to go back?" Amara asked Blink.

"When Xavier needs us, but right now I'm stuck with you." She sent a wink towards her 12 year old sister.

"I'll be back! I need more pins." She ran out leaving Clarice and James alone.

"Do you miss them, the x men?" James asked getting closer to the teleporter.

"Yes, but I'm in complete bliss right now." They kissed but before they could go any further Amara shouted from her bedroom.

"Stop making out!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shard ran after Juggernaut as he carried a bag of cash. Bishop following beside her, he pointed his gun at the running mutant and shot the mutant. Shard jumped on top of the criminal and cuffed him.

"That was easy." Bishop nodded and the authorities showed up taking Juggernaut away in custody. Shard wrapped an arm around Lucas and they began to walk to their car.

"Just a normal day, right little sis?"

"Yep being awesome and saving people it's what we do." Bishop laughed at his sister and climbed in the car and drove off to catch some more bad guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nate, stop I see you talking." Kitty said from inside the classroom. Peter smiled at her once he caught her eye. Nate Summers decided to fight with his sister, Rachel but stopped the moment Kitty looked at him because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to tell his parents.

"Ok, back to cryokinesis. It is the ability to control and create ice and cold temperatures." A hand shot up. Peter called on the girl.

"Yes, Betsy?"

"Um, does Mr. Drake have cryokinesis?"

"Yes, now how many of you know how many omega mutants we have in the building." Hands shot up. Before Kitty could call on anyone the bell rang and the kids rushed out.

"Don't forget homework." She shouted and the room was empty till the next bell. Peter came up and kissed her quickly before any kids could see.

"Ready to repeat the same exact thing again?" Kitty groaned at the thought, she wanted to practice in the Danger Room so bad.

Peter read her mind. "We'll practice after the last class comes in." Kitty smiled and before she could reply the bell rang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logan woke up, the door was so familiar. He was back he knew it the moment he opened his eyes, it worked. But what would this future be like? Logan sat up and grabbed the door handle. He walked out and stopped when he saw a little girl walk out of the room across his. She looked about 6, with piercing blue eyes and dark hair with a small white streak.

Logan looked to his left and stopped, Bobby? There he was alive and breathing. Bobby backed out of the room and Rogue grabbed his hands talking quietly. Logan was the happiest he's ever been. The little girl he saw earlier ran and jumped in Bobby's arm, he pressed a kiss on her temple and they turned to see Logan. Bobby and Rogue smiled at Logan while the girl waved.

"Hi Uncle Logan!" Her voice soft and beautiful like bells. Logan didn't know how to react so he sent her a little wave and she smiled at him. The Drake family turned and walked off Rogue and Bobby hand in hand with their daughter, Hope.

_The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment- a moment in the ripple of time. Enough ripple, and you change the tide… for the future is never truly set._

_**THE END**_

**That's it! I really hoped you liked it! You guys are amazing and the reason why I write, so thank you so much for the reviews! I might do another multi-chap and I will defiantly be doing one-shots so look for any of my new stuff. I'm so sad this is over but I'm so happy that you guys liked it so much! **

**Also: **Roberto trae tu culo perezoso del sofà y ayudar **means:** Roberto get your lazy ass off the couch and help.** Just in case you wanted to know :)**

**Thank you to: kimwal, slayer1002, MoonCheesy, anonymouswhatevs, MissS.D1998, Jess, A, Lyn, kimcyu, Kyliii, lynkim, Xmenlover152, all the guest.**

**And anyone who reviews after this chapter and I hope you do! Please look and see for any new X men fics that I make.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
